thescoobyfandomcom-20200215-history
Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur
Plot Mystery Incorporated investigate a mansion one night, im whicn Naval Ghosts terrify Shaggy Rogers so much they take him to the hospital. Shaggy's doctor tells him he has a rare condition which makes him reallh scared easily, and forbids Shaggy to ride the Mystery Machine. Later, at Shaky Joe's cafe, Daphne Blake suggests they go to La Serena, a spa and dinosaur dig, which is officially the least haunted place in North America. Fred Jones repaintd the van so it says Mustard Machine, allowing Shaggy to join them to La Serena. They meet Mr. Hubley at the La Serena Spa, and he tells them it couldn't be bigger because he could buy the land. He jokes about dressing as a ghost to scare people off and get the land. Fred, Daphne and Velma Dinkley head to the dig. Shaggy and Scooby stay behind for lunch, and later journey through the desert to the dig. A lizard takes their cookie and runs off. Scooby chases it before meeting a Phantosaur; a green, glowing carnivore. When Shaggy arrives, it is gone. Later, the gang are given a tour of the dig by Professor Svankmajer, and Velma falls for her assistant Winsor. At the end of the dig, the Phantosaur chases Shaggy and Scooby, but it falls off a cliff. The next morning, they meet Mr. Hubley, who offers to hypnotise Shaggy and make him fearless when he hears the keyword, bad (and become normal when hearing it again). Unfortunately, they both forget the password. He also tells the, some old folk tales about a Phantosaur. Shaggy and Scooby go for lunch at Faith's All-You-Eat, owned by Faith. Shaggy accidentally aggravates some bikers and, upin hearing the keyword), beats them all up. The leader, Tex, arrives and challenges Shaggy to a motorcycle race at midnight. Fred and Daphne run into two suspicious 'mining company guys'. That evening, Daphne teaches Shaggy how to ride a motorcycle, which nearly ends in tragedy. Velma and Winsor go on a date. Shaggy hears the keyword and nearly wins the race, but the Phantosaur shows up. The bikers help the gang quickly spring a trap and they learn the culprits ARE the mining company guys. The drive back to the spa, where Mr. Hubley requires help; his equipment was stolen. Velma finds a set of footprints from Velociraptors. Immediately after, said dinosaurs chase them through the spa, but Shaggy and Scooby outsmart them. The raptors head into town, where a Fiery Phantosaur, resembling the one from the mythology, burns the town to flames. The bikers come and scare the raptors off, and the Phantosaur teleports away. They take photos, which are shown to Svankmejer. She leaves, suggesting they do the same. Instead, the gang travels into the mines, where they use marbles to trip over the raptors, revealed to be graduate students. They fire extinguishe the Phantosaur, which is destroyed. Fred and Velma spot and pursue two figures down the mines. Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby find a paint stripper, used for the Phantosaur's fire breath, and turn it back on. Everyone meets up and reveal the culprits as Svankmejer and Winsor. They wanted to remove a Crystal Allosaurus by blowing up the mines, but that is directly under town. They tried to scare everyone off and take the Allosaurus out. However, she is glad they were stopped. When the exit is blocked, Svankmejer realises if the paint stripper is on, the caves will explode because they planted bombs literally everywhere. Winsor suggests they go down the lower caverns to escape, but millions of snakes are down there. Shaggy hears the keyword and fearlessly leads them down to the caverns. Shaggy throws crystals at the roof, collapsing and giving them a way across the snake pit. Velma is almost bitten, but is rescued at the last second. In a second area, Shaggy leaps across a river, but Daphne says "not bad" and Shaggy refuses to jump one more time so he can escape and find rope to save the others. Fred convinces him to jump anyway, and the bikers help Shaggy evacuate everyone. The caved blow and the Allosaurus is revealed in broad daylight. Svankmejer and Winsor are arrestd, but the latter agrees to see Velma again later. They meet Mr. Hubley, who turns the whole gang into a normal Shaggy, and they drive home arguing over who is the real Shaggy. In a post-credits scene, the Mystery Machine/GPS think he/it is Shaggy. Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Animated films Category:Films Category:2011